Contingency Plan
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia is forced to go back to the other side on a mission but she knows there's a chance if she's caught that Walternate will switch her and Fauxlivia again. This time Olivia is not without a contingency plan, Fauxlivia will not invade her life.


Contingency Plan

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, All of Season 3

Disclaimer: If I owned anything of Fringe, I'd have a say in what happens...I don't.

* * *

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, when the Oversight Committee had requested what she was about to do she had said no. They said they needed information and she was their only way, giving her an ultimatum of either doing the mission or Peter would be sanctioned because he was from the other side.

A knock on the bathroom door made her take a breath; Peter was probably worried as she'd been in the bathroom for over an hour getting ready for her mission…a mission to the other side. Her hair was red, her bangs on her forehead and she wore a red shirt and gray cargo pants, black boots and a jacket to complete the look. If she was going to survive she'd have to pass for her alternate and as much as she hated it and as much as she didn't want to, she held the woman's memories locked away and she could be her despite her alternate unable to be her.

"Liv, Sweetheart you have us worried…I'm coming in." The door opened and he walked in and closed it before looking up at her in the mirror…his silence was all she needed.

"The Oversight Committee ordered me to cross back over; to get information…I have no choice. This is the only way I'll be able to survive over there…pretending to be her." She looked down and sighed before looking up. "I'm going to come back but we need a password to be sure…I already have one if you didn't tell her."

Peter sighed, he knew there was no fighting the Oversight Committee…he'd done it and escaped with barely anything. "What?"

"You belong with me…did you say that to her?"

"No and there was no way she'd know the context of it even if she heard it. What did they threaten you with because I know for a fact you'd have said no."

Olivia turned and looked at him, "they are prepared to sanction you because of where you're from…I can't let that happen and all I have to do is get over there and spy for twenty-four hours, knock her out for twenty-four hours, be her and come back before she wakes up…its but I think we both know nothing ever goes to plan so I have a backup plan."

* * *

Peter smiled and took a step towards her in the tiny bathroom; cupping her face he kissed her before letting his forehead rest against hers. "I love you baby and I'll be waiting for you to come home."

"If I'm not back in forty-eight hours…you know something is wrong but don't come find me."

"Why ask me that?"

"Because if you cross and Walternate finds out, which he no doubt will…they'll have what they need. I need you here, continuing this fight if something happens." She hugged him and he held her, kissing her head. "I love you Peter and I don't want you to be responsible for killing everyone you love."

He pulled back and smiled, "okay, but you come back if you can."

"I will."

She turned to open the door, he chuckled. "You pull it off much better," Olivia turned to look at him, "the red hair…you pull it off much better. It made her look slightly harder, scary even but it gives you this softer look…more vulnerable."

"Thanks…I think."

* * *

Olivia left for Massive Dynamic, they had created a portal system for her that was geared to match her Cortexiphan 'frequency' so it did no damage to the other side or their side for that matter, but allowed her to travel without aid of a tank or leaving her in a day long coma.

Peter looked at her as she stepped into the transport ring, a bag on her back that held the transport device for the other side. He nodded, "come home Olivia, I'll be waiting."

"You remember the password?"

"I'll never forget that statement you made, it changed everything. I love you."

"I love you too," closing her eyes, Olivia thought about the other side and motioned to Brandon to turn on the machine. Seconds later she was gone and Peter stared at the spot…the ring in his pocket weighing him down, he should have given it to her before she left.

* * *

On the other side, Olivia opened her eyes to find herself in Columbus Park…no surprise as that's where Massive Dynamic would be located if it existed. It was dark and night and she knew it was better that way, less people around.

Bending down she inserted four markers into the ground and they sunk deep so not to be seen, setting the markers to active, a single flip of a switch it would take her back. She had to admit Brandon was much better than his alternate and much more creative too…his device was ingenious.

Getting up she headed to a phone station and looked up her old friend from that side Henry Higgins. After finding him, Olivia headed over to his house and wasn't surprise when his wife answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Dunham…I'm an old friend of Henry's. Is there any way I could speak with him?"

Jasmine nodded and let her in, "he's with our daughter…"

"Sasha, I remember…such a sweetheart. It's good to finally meet you too Jasmine."

Jasmine got her a cup of tea while they waited and as soon as Henry entered the room he groaned and shook his head. "You again, girl I thought you went home?"

"I did but let's just say that my boss's bosses want information I can only get here. I'll be here for forty-eight hours and I was wondering if you'd help if I need help again?"

"I'm guessing you need a place to crash and a ride tomorrow?"

She nodded her head, "I paid you triple last time I saw you, consider myself paid in full. Peter wanted me to tell you 'thank you' for helping me."

"Oh so you got home to Mr. Sorta…how'd he deal with the whole twin switch?"

Olivia shrugged, "she nearly killed him when he found out…it was better to leave him at home to avoid a murder spree that would occur if he came…she's number two on a long list of 'to kill' here."

Henry looked at Jasmine, "honey Olivia needs a place to stay…"

"Just for tonight, tomorrow night I'll be going home. I can do anything you need to help, dishes or laundry…Henry helped me when no one else would, he didn't count me as crazy when he should have…he's the only resource I have here. You've got a good man here…I wouldn't let him go."

Jasmine eyed Henry, "I wonder at times till its moments like this…we have a guest room, you're welcome to stay in Olivia."

* * *

The next morning after helping Jasmine with Sasha, Olivia began her scouting. She went to her alternate's apartment and waited outside, watching and she emerged in a red shirt and cargo pants, looking like she always did.

Olivia followed her to Fringe Division and observed her as she did, her alternate seemed more confidant as if she was above everyone else. Thanks to the rental car Henry has secured for her, Olivia wasn't resorted to walking everywhere.

She waited half the day and watched as around midday her alternate left Fringe Division for lunch, following her to a restaurant where she saw her alternate greet Walternate and he smiled at her before opening the door for her.

It made her cringe to think that Walternate was on friendly terms with her alternate, clearly the woman needed to learn that the man was evil and dangerous. Lunch ended and she followed her alternate on her errands but broke off knowing she'd have to be in her alternate's apartment before the woman arrived home.

Getting inside was easy, the apartment was different and very clear that Frank was gone…having left for an unknown reason. Olivia chose not to speculate as she was sure her alternate broke it off because she had fallen for Peter. She laid in wait again, hearing the woman come home and make herself dinner…with Frank no longer there she'd had to have learned to cook.

* * *

Grabbing her alternate's gun from where she placed it, Olivia removed the day long sedative from her pocket and placed it on the table. "Hello Olivia."

Fauxlivia turned to see her and stopped, staring for a moment before smiling. "This isn't what I expected."

"None of us did, blame the Oversight Committee…I'd rather be at home instead but I'm stuck crossing worlds and playing you. I won't harm you, in fact be glad I didn't allow Peter to come…he's on a revenge kick at the moment and you're on his list as is Walternate and Brandon. Take the sedative," she pushed it forward and it slid across the table, "it's designed to keep you sedated for twenty-four hours…I play you while you're asleep and then I go home. No one gets hurt, no one gets shot…we all win."

She laughed, "you couldn't play me if you tried."

"I did…for two weeks, I was myself pretending to be you and no one but Broyles was the wiser. Not even Walternate knew till I attempted to cross over again. I still have all your memories and that's enough for under twenty-four hours. Take it…I don't want to have to fight you."

Fauxlivia took a step forward and looked at her, "did you even think to ask what happened after I returned? I gained favor with the Secretary…I'm head of Fringe Division after Lincoln failed to measure up to what was needed…I have a twenty-four hour security detail and you failed to notice that."

Seconds later the door was busted in and two men walked in, grabbing Olivia. She fought them till her alternate jabbed the sedative into her and she went down…a single name on her breathe. "Peter…"

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself in the white cell again, she sat up and didn't say anything or beg or bang. She knew it would get her nowhere so she just sat there waiting. It took four hours by her count for the door to open and she looked up to see Walternate.

The door closed behind him and he went to stand by the other wall, "I must say I'm surprised to see you Agent Dunham…I would expect you never to wanting to step foot on this side again."

"It wasn't by choice."

"Maybe not but I have something to bargain with now…I have no doubt Peter will come after you."

Olivia chuckled, "he wouldn't…I ordered him to stay and put a contingency plan into play if he even attempted to start trying to cross. He won't be coming after me so you might as well kill me, I already know you plan to cut me open while I'm alive so why don't we just begin with the needles and tests and marking…make it quick."

"I plan to keep you alive Olivia, so you can see what we plan to do to your world. You started this the day you crossed over and informed me of Peter…a scared little girl unaware of what she did. You brought about your world's fate so you'll watch its destruction."

Olivia shook her head, "I never crossed over and informed you of anything."

He threw the notebook he held down and Olivia picked it up, opening it to find drawings. The top one was of a boy and girl with the names Peter and Olivia on it. Other pictures of blimps and her step-father…she closed the book and looked up. He smirked, "your doing Olivia, this is all your doing."

He left after snatching the notebook back and the only comfort was that he moved her to a bigger cell a few hours later. It had a toilet, sink and small shower…clothes sat on the bed as well as a blanket and pillow.

She threw all on the chair that sat in the corner and curled up on the hard bed, closing her eyes and accepted her fate…that she had started it all.

* * *

Another world over, Peter laid asleep when his alarm went off…he turned it off knowing forty-eight hours had passed. Flipping open his phone he tried to get Olivia but only got her voicemail, calling Massive Dynamic he found that Olivia hadn't returned…he waited knowing she could just need extra time.

Time seemed to pass quickly, the clock of Olivia staying passed more and more. Ten hours became twenty-four which turned into forty-eight and finally seventy-two…three days was not normal and Peter knew Olivia had been caught.

He had no choice but to cross over so he'd have to speak to Walter about how. He found the man pouring over equations and designs of the transport device.

"Walter we have…"

"I know Son, that's what I've been working on here…I think we will be able to do it but we'll have only thirty-six hours before the transport portal closes and we're stuck but more importantly two people of equal mass are pulled over here."

"How come Olivia had forty-eight hours and we only have thirty-six?"

Walter looked at him, "because Olivia has the ability to travel between worlds without disrupting balance but we would disrupt balance. Olivia can travel between worlds and stay there as long as she wishes without disrupting balance but we can't do that."

"I'm going Walter, no one else."

"You can't go alone and I know things that could help us…I won't let you go alone. I'll destroy all this, Olivia said not to cross over for her and yet we are…if you don't let me come along I'll destroy these notes and the device."

Peter clinched his jaw but finally nodded, "fine, we leave in an hour for Massive Dynamic."

"No, we have to sync up the arrival as we did with Olivia…when the universes cross again. That's in another week…we have to wait Peter…we have to wait."

Peter didn't want to wait but he knew it was less damage to both sides with they made sure the universes crossed when they did.

* * *

Olivia laid in her cell counting the ceiling tiles for what had to be the hundredth time but she was bored and wouldn't do anything they gave her…she refused books and paper to write with, she'd rather count the ceiling tiles. Numbers were her friend in the most unlikely of times and it helped to count, it helped keep her mind off of what they would do next.

She counted the steps to each of the labs, she counted the number of hours that passed between meals, she counted everything in sight…she just counted. She was trying to stay sane but she was back where she was months before…at least she knew that her alternate wasn't trying to take her place and Peter was safe.

She missed him, she missed waking up in his arms and working beside him, she missed how he held her when she was scared or kissed her just because. They had talked about their future, talked about what they wanted together…they talked about children and how they both wanted at least one child. She knew he was on the verge of proposing, she'd found the jewelry store receipt in his pocket while doing his laundry…the man needed a wallet because he used his pockets and she was always emptying change or receipts or notes…even candy from his pockets when she did laundry and it was quite annoying.

Six months since that evening that she had said she wanted what he did, they'd gotten through everything together…even her channeling William Bell, that had been an out of body experience but the welcome home Peter gave her was well worth the time she had given up to Bell.

* * *

The sound of the door made her sit up, it opened and she found her alternate walk in, she stood by the corner as soon as the door shut. "Haven't lost it yet I see."

"What do you want?" She leaned back and folded her arms, "I'm locked away like a lab rat, I'm sure you're enjoying this."

Fauxlivia chuckled, "perhaps, tell me what I have to know…we're switching places again per the Secretary's orders…so tell me everything that's going on?"

Olivia knew it would come down to this, Walternate would want to make the switch again so she had created an entire story and supplied it to Astrid who would give it to Peter if she didn't come back after forty-eight hours…it was going on a week and a half.

"Why would I tell you?"

She chuckled, "you know I won't hurt anyone, I just need to steal more of the device. So tell me and I'll see what I can do about this…I can pull strings to have you brainwashed again. You'll remember eventually but you'll be clueless for that time that you aren't aware."

Olivia looked down, "swear on Mom's life that you won't hurt anyone?"

"I swear on her that I won't, now tell me."

"The team is the same, same dynamic as before. Peter and I have gone separate ways…no thanks to you, we're partners but that's it. I can barely look at him anymore without knowing what he did. Cases are still crazy, Walter is still crazy. I live at the same apartment as I did and I do the same hours as before.I kept the bangs but undyed my hair, its blond again…clothes are still the same, everything is the same."

It was a lie, well half of it was a lie. She and Peter were on the verge of engagement and she'd forgiven him for what he had done. She had moved in with him and Walter two weeks before but kept the apartment for various reasons…it was rarely used however. Her hours had been cut back by choice, she now spent more time with Peter and Walter then she did working…even leaving a case for a night to go home and let work just be work. Her colors had changed, she wore an occasional purple, green or brown but mostly just white, gray or black with a blue every so often. Never red though and never yellow, she hated the color with a passion and associated the color red with the woman before her.

The woman left without a word and Olivia just sat back, realizing that she had sent the woman to her death.

* * *

Peter was cleaning the lab when the door opened, they were set to leave in two days but before him was Olivia. She gave him a shy smile and walked over…her hair still red and bangs to the side as they were when she left.

"Olivia…"

"I'm fine, I should brief Broyles and go home. I just wanted to let you know I made it back in one piece. Walternate was blind to the fact I had friends there in Lincoln and Charlie…they don't like him much, in fact no one really does anymore…they were willing to help me."

Peter nodded, "and her?"

"Helpful, surprisingly so…I think Walternate has turned them all against him, that and her feelings for you."

"Okay, are you sure you're fine because fine means 'leave me alone' and I know how much these trips take out of you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled and touched his arm hestitantly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Peter noticed something was off and knew it was time to test the truth, "remember what you told me before you left?"

She turned, "yeah, what about it?"

"I am going to be a better man than my father."

She smiled, "_Na einai kalitero anthropo apo ton patera tou_…I know you are Peter."

She was about to leave when he caught her arm, pulling her close and kissed her. She pushed against him and shook her head.

"No, not after what you did…I can't, not after you betrayed me." She sighed and walked back a few steps before turning to leave.

Peter knew the plan was in place…Olivia's contengeincy plan, the woman was her alternate and God she could still play but she underestimated Olivia's game play…Olivia was always five moves ahead of everyone else.

He had to play it out, God knows he had to…Olivia's life was on the line and he would play all over again if it meant keeping her safe. At least this time Olivia had created a lie enough to make it so he didn't have to be with that bitch again…he'd sooner kill himself then touch her like he had before.

* * *

Two days passed and Olivia waited and waited, she knew Henry was working on things for her. He'd agreed to get her help if she didn't see him before she left or didn't show up after three days to say goodbye.

With her alternate successfully on the other side, thanks to Walternate's bragging, she had knowledge that her team and Peter knew the truth…that she was safe for the moment if you called being locked in a cell and tested every few hours safe.

The sound of shots were heard and the door opened,she found Lincoln and Charlie there. "See I told you they look exactly alike, come on Liv lets get you home."

She eyed them, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"Liv, in case you haven't noticed…we're running against our own government at the moment. The Secretary has gone insane and dragged our Olivia down with his plots…we've noticed for a while how she much power she has…she's slowly becoming the Secretary's right hand. After the baby died she lost it, became consumed with hurting Bishop and destroying that side."

Olivia stood up, "what baby?"

"Her baby, with Bishop…the Secretary's son, the one she had an affair with while pretending to be you. Let's just say genetic diseases don't go well with universe hopping." Charlie looked at her, "we have to go."

Olivia hurried out and looked at them, "if you get me to Columbus Park I can get home on my own."

"That device you mean…Olivia used it to cross, the remote with her." Lincoln eyed her and smiled, "its good to see you again, any way else we can get you home?"

"Harvard in Boston, long story but that's how I got home before."

The alarm sounded and Lincoln grabbed her, "lets go…we have to hurry."

* * *

Peter stood beside Fauxlivia, despite calling her Olivia with words, as they reviewed a case. She was like Olivia in mannerisms, having gotten them down. Walter asked why Olivia hadn't been over and Peter said that Ella and Rachel were in town but not to say anything because things were going on between Olivia and Rachel…the man hadn't so far.

"What about this?" She handed him a paper and he took it, watching as she went back to her file. The sound of thumping made them all look up to see the doors to the tank opening.

A soaking wet woman walked out and Peter knew who she was the minute he saw her, no need to see the face although it was clear that Fauxlivia was in shock. Olivia looked at him and smiled; he rushed over and forgot about her alternate for a moment.

"Peter!" Olivia hugged him and he held her, kissing her head.

"Thank God," he kissed her head, "I was so worried…how'd you…" his words stopped as she slumped against him and he knew the day long coma had begun, gently lowering her to the ground. "Astrid call 911."

"They're already on their way."

Peter looked up and found her alternate starring in shock, she immediately went for her gun and aimed at Olivia but he turned his back to her in an effort to protect the unconscious woman beside him, getting shot in the shoulder before he heard the struggle and turned to see Astrid lowering Fauxlivia to the ground, a needle in her hand.

"Got her?"

"Yeah, you okay…you got shot?"

Peter nodded and looked down at Olivia, combing her hair back, "I'm fine…we're fine."

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and noticed the room was dark except a small lamp, the window showed it was night but she didn't care. Bringing her hand up, Olivia rubbed her eyes but something cold hit her skin and she looked at her hand to see an engagement ring on her finger. She looked at it and fingered it with her other hand. Taking the ring off she found an inscription on the inside: YOU BELONG WITH ME.

Sliding the ring back on her finger, she looked around to see no one in the room. Hitting the nurse's button, a woman came in and looked at her.

"Welcome back Agent Dunham, Miss Sharp will be in shortly."

"Where am I?"

"Massive Dynamic, I'm Dr. Holster." The doctor checked her vitals and information before nodding, "you look good, this is a new record for you…six hours, the first was twenty-four and the second was twelve. You're cutting your recovery time in half each time."

Olivia sat up, "where's Peter?"

"Mr. Bishop is currently in surgery, he got shot in the shoulder by your alternate while protecting you. He jarred the bullet into his shoulder blade when he attempted to help the paramedics with you; it had to be removed surgically. He'll be out shortly and wide awake, it was just a simple removal and repair."

She nodded and her fingers absently ran across her engagement ring, "is Agent Broyles here?"

"With Miss Sharp, they'll be in shortly."

* * *

Olivia waited and she looked up when the door opened, it was Peter not Nina or Broyles, his arm was in a sling and he looked tired, no doubt from the drugs. Placing a hand on her head, he kissed her head and smiled at her.

"Welcome home baby."

"It's good to be home, what happened?" She reached up and touched his sling, "what did I miss?"

Peter sat on the bed and smiled. "She shot me when she aimed for you; I threw myself between you and the gun. Astrid sedated her while she was distracted."

"You didn't have to."

Peter chuckled and cupped her cheek, "I'll always protect you baby. Now…" he took her hand and looked at it, "will you marry me?"

Olivia shook her head, "you don't have to ask…my answer was yes long ago. Did you know we met as children at Jacksonville?"

"I don't remember it."

"We did, we met when we were children and then met later in life…something tells me we were destined to be."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "from a woman that doesn't believe in faith…you have a lot of faith in destiny and in me."

Olivia smiled and pulled him down gently careful of his arm, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

A/N: Just one of those plots that enters your mind and you just HAVE to write.


End file.
